Blissful whispers of love
by Debi Law
Summary: What if Arizona didn't kiss Callie in the bathroom? They still meet at Joe's but for what reason?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So.. yeah. Haha. This is the new 'Tainted Love' I really got confused on what I did. Seriously, I know you guys were confused too. Admit it! So this is the 'non-confusing' or 'scratching the head while saying WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED' story. Haha. This a short chapter. Tell me if I should continue this or Tainted Love or both. :)) And seriously please tell me if you guys are confused. :D**

* * *

Calliope Torres was a newly appointed attending in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She was one of the best Orthopedic Surgeons in the state. She loved her job. The rush she would get when she was in surgery gives her the drive to go back to work on the next day. And of course, she did this for the families, friends and loved ones that she gets to see all happy after a successful surgery. It was like lifting a huge burden off of their shoulders.

The chief once said to all the doctors to not get attached, but who wouldn't right? It was nice to know your patients besides his or her medical reports. She got easily attached before and nothing bad happened. In fact, it was the opposite. She got more motivated to help her patient out and always made her happy when she hears the Thank You's from the family.. but all those thoughts died today.. along with her patient that she so happened to get attached with.

"Time of death, 12:15am," Callie stated while walking towards the door. Everyone in the OR soon followed. It was a sad day for Seattle. There was a bus full of tourists who crashed with another tourist bus this morning. Many people died today and only a few lived. It was indeed, a sad day in Seattle.

"Bad day huh?" Mark Sloan, one of the most highly-regarded plastic surgeons on the East Coast with a thriving private practice, said the minute Callie got out of the OR.

"Yeah, it is." Callie replied back.

"You up for Joe's tonight?" Mark asked while they were walking to the resident lounge. It was rather late but what the heck, they had a long day.

"Actually, yeah, I think I need a drink or ten," Callie said, facing Mark with a sad smile.

"Woah, gimme a real smile Cal, you look.. old?" Mark joked and headed outside the door to let Callie change. They have seen each other naked before but still, he liked Lexie Grey now. He would be faithful. Not like he isn't.

Callie shook her head in mild amusement. The smile that formed on her lips slowly faded when she remembered what happened today. Letting out a small sigh, she started changing. Soon after, she walked out with her bag and went to Mark. They shortly headed out and went to Joe's. It was a silent car ride to Joe's.

They reached Joe's in record time and if I must say, it was packed. Meredith Grey, a surgical resident in Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, was seated next to her newly wedded (post-it) husband, Derek Shepherd, who is currently the Chief of Surgery. They were seated together in one of the tables. Sitting in front of them was, Cristina Yang, also a surgical resident and former roommate of Callie. Sitting with her was Owen Hunt, an attending trauma surgeon major. They were all laughing when Callie and Mark came in.

Lexie Grey, a surgical intern and Mark's recent love affair, was with Teddy Altman, an Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon. They were both seated on a table somewhat close to Meredith's table. When they all noticed Callie and Mark standing in the middle of the room, they all waved at the both of them. Cristina gestured them to sit with the group.

"So this day pretty much sucked," Cristina stated. Everyone nodded.

"It was! I lost 3 people today! I hate this," Lexie agreed.

"It's just another day, it'll be better tomorrow," Owen said with a small smile. Meredith and Derek just mimicked his smile. It was a sad day but like Owen said, it's not the end. Before Cristina could say 'What does that supposed to mean?' Joe interrupted her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a performer for you guys, so be nice!" Joe smiled from the mini stage. He seemed to have gotten everyone's attention because everyone was looking at him, waiting for the so called performer. It was one of those rare nights when someone would sing something. And like tonight, it was definitely rare.

Callie faced the stage and waited along with the crowd. She was about to order a drink when her phone rang. The group faced her and she politely told them if she could be excused. Standing up from her chair she went outside and answered.

"Hello?" Callie answered with her cell phone in between her shoulder and her left ear while her right hand pushed the door open.

"Callie," the slightly muffled voice replied causing Callie's eyes to widen and then a vicious glare was prominent in her eyes now.

"Oh, hey. It has been so long!" sarcasm laced with her voice.

"I'm sorry okay? C'mon. Just give me another chance," the person pleaded.

"You know what? I'm done," then Callie hanged up and switched her phone off. She took slow deep breaths, preparing herself before going back in.

"_This is gonna be awesome, I promise!"_

The most angelic cheery voice invaded her ears. She stopped mid track. Callie slowly turned towards the source of that soft voice. Her breathing hitched and her heart skipped a beat at the sight. There standing on the mini stage, was an incredibly beautiful woman with blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. She was gorgeous! _'Okay Callie, breathe.. breathe.. there,' _and when she thought her breathing was under control and she could go back to her seat, the blonde met her gaze. Her eyes widened a little then softly went to a more teasing gaze. Blue eyes met brown eyes in an intimate embrace. '_This was going to be a long night..'_

* * *

**A/N : Sooo? Confusing? Yes? No? Does it suck? Is it weird? Tell me? :)) The next chapter would be longer I promise. Any.. REVIEW PUHLEASE. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Yeah. Second chapter is here. ;) For those who reviewed anonymously, here are my replies.**

**Guest : **Hi. As for your questions, I would like to state that I do not know yet. Maybe, maybe not. Haha. Just kidding. After you read this chapter, I pretty much assume that your questions would be answered.

**Aclove : **Haha. Well, it is fanfic right? And I plan to take my imagination about Calzona to a whole new level. I think I am the first writer who thought about this plot about them. :) I think.. haha.. so anyway, here's your update!

**ariz831 : **Glad you liked it! :) Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. ;)

* * *

Callie just stared and stared at the mesmerizing beauty that stood a little far from her. _'Wow.. just wow.. alright keep the gay temperature down Cal. You just got out of a relationship,' _Suddenly realizing that fact she snapped back into reality and quickly stopped her thoughts from going any further. _'I did just got out off a relationship..'_

"Hey Torres, what's up with you? Are you okay?" Mark was worried. Callie was standing near the door and was looking rather strange. Her facial expressions were all mixed up that Mark almost didn't get to read his best friend. _Almost._

"C'mon, sit with us," Mark tried to sound happy but the concern on his voice said otherwise. Callie noticed this and she only gave him a reassuring smile. _'Oh mark, what am I going to do without you?' _Callie tried to make her appearance look normal even though she looked terrible. She didn't want her friends to worry.

"Hey, you okay?" Cristina asked once Callie had sat down. _'So much for looking normal..' _Callie looked at Mark pleadingly. And the latter caught this the second it was thrown at him.

"No, she's fine. Just a rough day at work," Mark said reassuringly. Cristina being herself just shrugged it off with a wave of her hand. Callie and Mark knew that Cristina didn't believe the crap they were trying to pull off but she'll wait for Callie to speak when she's ready and Callie was grateful for that.

Somewhere across the room, curious blue eyes were watching the Latina's every movement. She felt a slight pain pass through her chest when Callie broke their eye contact. _'I hope she's okay… wait. I don't even know her.' _Confused with her own thoughts she just smiled at the audience and continued.

"_Hey guys! My friend's dared me to do this. We are going to have so much fun! Cue music!"_

Callie heard that voice again making the fine hairs on her neck to stand up. She gripped the table with her right hand and slowly turned her head to watch the blonde. She tried to act like she didn't care but the blonde only smirked at her attempt. Callie turned red in a matter of seconds. _'Shit..'_

"Alright! I am going to sing 'Keep breathing by Ingrid Michaelson' hope you guys like it!" the music started to play. The guitar's strings were the first thing that everyone heard. The piano was playing gently. The violin was softly accompanying it. Other instruments soon followed the guitar's lead.

"_The storm is coming but I don't mind." _came a soft and light voice of the singer. The front row faced her and listened to the song.

"_People are dying, I close my blinds." _Callie's eyes slightly widened and so the other doctors around the table. That line got their attention.

"_All that I know is I'm breathing now." _Meredith and Derek raised their glasses at that. It was true. When people die, you continue living. Owen followed suit and raised his glass.

"Now this is interesting," Mark stated. It was meant for the whole gang but Callie knew it was for her. She just smiled in response. _'Really interesting,'_

"_I want to change the world.. .instead I sleep." _the people laughed at that. The singer just showed them her dimpled smile. Her friends started howling and wooing. The audience soon cheered her on.

"This girl is funny, isn't she Cal?" Mark didn't need to look at his friend to see if she was paying attention. He just chuckled, mirth was prominent in his eyes. Callie however was nowhere near chuckling. She was blushing furiously. The girl in front made her stomach do summersaults.

"_I want to believe in more than you and me." _The singer's gorgeous blue eyes were piercing through Callie's gaping brown ones. Callie's heart started beating erratically. Mark, who noticed his friend's demeanor, gave a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "You are so crushing on blondie," Mark whispered on Callie's right ear a little too loudly because Cristina faced them with her eyes wide.

"_But all that i know is i'm breathing. _

_All i can do is keep breathing._

_All we can do is keep breathing now."_

"Oh no you aren't!" Cristina asked in disbelief.

"I am not!" Callie answered back with a blush.

"Ha, that's a funny one Cal," Mark laughed.

"What's funny?" Meredith now faced Mark who apparently was too loud because everyone was now facing them. Callie shrunk into her sit lower. Mark just scratched his head and gave an apologetic look towards Callie.

"I'm going to get some more drinks, Owen come with me, this seems to be a pricate matter." Derek stood up and so did Owen. Callie was about to say something to the boys but Joe's voice interrupted her.

"Let us give a round of applause to this young lady here!" everyone clapped and some even whistled. Joe's music started playing again and a small group of friends started dancing to the song. The blonde returned to her seat with her friends. Tequila was soon given to her which she accepted greatly.

"You were so great!" Joanne, her ex girlfriend, hugged the blonde.

"Thank you," came an appreciative response from the latter.

Callie was beyond embarrassed. _'Why did Mark have to be so noisy sometimes? That manwhore.' _She refused to answer her friends and colleague's questions. She just excused herself so she could go to the bathroom. Mark apologized again which caused Callie to sigh and let out a small curse.. in spanish.

She walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her face felt hot. Mumbling about Mark being so stupid, she turned the knob of the faucet and gently brought a small amount of water to her face. She was so not ready for another huge crush. Her heart was broken and it felt like hell. She didn't want to risk anything like that again. She couldn't handle the pain. She just.. couldn't.

"Hey," the door of the bathroom creaked open revealing Cristina Yang. Her eyebrows were furrowed. The people who knew her well could decipher that Cristina was worried. The people who didn't just overlook that expression. Smiling, Callie gestured Cristina to enter with her right hand. Once Cristina was close enough, Callie spoke up.

"Erica and I broke up," Callie answered with a sad smile.

"Oh," was all Cristina could say at the moment. She didn't really get the whole gay thing and tried her best not to get too attached in the situation but Callie was her friend and roommate no less. It was hard for her. Comforting someone was not really her thing. With her best friend Meredith, they didn't comfort each other with long talks or anything; they go on with their lives. They sure as hell are there for each other but with Callie it was a little different.

"Yeah. She just called awhile ago. Remember when I stepped out? Yeah. She left you know? Then she's all 'I am sorry' and 'give me another chance' I don't get her.. I.. I.. don't!" tears now trickled down Callie's face. She loved Erica.. so much. How could she have just left like that? Without a word or even a short phone call? And she expects to be forgiven? No. That is too much to ask for.

"It's gonna be okay, It's gonna be okay," Cristina, despite being a cold person, hugged her roommate comfortingly. She patted Callie's back a little, hoping the gesture will make the woman stop crying. Cristina Yang do not like crying girls.

After a whole lot of crying and shouting, Cristina slowly removed her arms around Callie and stepped back. Her personal bubble was long forgotten. Callie who noticed this started laughing. Regardless of the situation she was in she found herself laughing at Cristina.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Cristina did not laugh with Callie. _'I held her for God knows how long then she laughs? She could have just laughed to begin with and I wouldn't have needed to.. hug her!'_

"I think I need a drink," Callie said in between short intakes of breaths. Tears now dried up on her cheeks and she felt the huge burden on her chest lifted. "Thanks Cristina,"

"It's fine, but if you ever tell anyone about this I will deny it to their faces," Cristina threatened with a mock glare before a grin showed on her face.

Laughing at Cristina's 'threat' Callie just nodded in response. They both left the bathroom after a few minutes of cleaning up. Callie looked normal. Cristina on the other hand.. did not. Her shirt was crumpled from Callie's grip when she was crying and there was a small damp pattern on her right shoulder from Callie's tears. "You are so going to do my laundry,"

"Hey! What took you so long guys?" Teddy's voice was slurring already. It was difficult to understand what she was saying so Callie just smiled and Cristina.. well Cristina didn't care.

Mark watched Callie the minute she and Cristina walked out of the bathroom. They took rather long in the bathroom. He was trying to see if something was wrong but Callie seemed okay. If Callie was okay then there was nothing to be worried about. Grinning, Mark slung his arm around Callie's shoulders. She stiffened a little but relaxed.

"Your okay right?" Mark asked while looking at their friends playing the drinking game.

"Yes, I am." Callie watched their friends too. Meredith and Lexie were drinking shots after shots of.. tequila?

It was going to be a fun night. Derek and Owen were seated on the bar stools and started discussing about some surgery that they had on. Cristina was counting the shots that Meredith was drinking while Teddy was counting Lexie's. Callie looked around the room and saw couples dancing. Some of the people worked at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Jackson Avery was with his friends from Mercy West at the far end corner of the room.

As Callie continued to scan the room she spotted a beautiful blonde drinking. She laughed for some reason then the whole table laughed with her. Callie's heart fluttered. She unconsciously continued staring at the blonde. _'Why can't I look away?'_

The blonde shifted from her seat uncomfortably, she felt eyes were on her. She felt.. warm? Wondering who was looking at her, she scanned the room. Brown eyes were looking intently at her. She just smiled and eyed the dance floor then raised an eyebrow at Callie's direction.

'_Wait.. is she?' _All her thoughts stopped when the blonde, who silently asked her to dance, was now standing right in front of her. Her eyes took in the beautiful woman's sexy figure. The woman was wearing brown boots that went up to her knees. Her jeans were tugged in the boots. Her eyes trailed up and saw that she was wearing a blue sleeveless blouse. She had stunning blue eyes and that.. _god. Those dimples would be the death of me.._

"Wanna dance?" she inquired towards the very speechless but undeniable sexy woman in front of her. Callie felt her throat go dry and so she could only nod as a response to the blonde.

"Super!" she grabbed Callie's hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. Like if on cue, a new song played making everyone join in.

"Hey, don't be so tense. Just start with your hips and rock," the blonde's hands were firmly placed on Callie's hips. Somewhere along the song she slipped from behind Callie and was now instructing Callie. "There.. like that," hot breath covered Callie's bright red ear. Warm hands were gripping her hips. She could feel the warmth of the other woman from behind her.

Callie couldn't take the torture anymore and so she faced the blonde. _'I'll show you how I dance,'_ Callie gave her a sexy smirk before she started dancing wildly causing the blonde to smile. She joined Callie soon after.

"And here it comes!" They both danced it out. They were both in sync. All of the other people who were dancing now watched them with amusement. Callie was beyond happy. She was having fun for once. And this wonderful woman dancing with her made her heart float in happiness. Sadly the song ended all too soon causing everyone to groan.

"It was nice dancing with you," the blonde offered Callie a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, you too by the way," Callie answered back giving a smile of her own.

Mark watched the whole scene in amusement. It was rather fun seeing Callie having the best time. Lexie saw this and tentatively placed her hand on top of Mark's arm. They both smiled in unison and continued watching. It was a fun day.

* * *

**A/N : Done! :) Haha. Yeah. The next chapter would be up by next week. I have exams sadly. :)) Review please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Wohoo! Exam free! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! You guys are super. :D Haha. So yes, my week wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Haha. My birthday is coming up soon though. ;) On the 20****th****. :D Read and review!**

* * *

"Arizona," the blonde whispered next to Callie's ear before softly nibbling the rim. Callie whimpered at the contact. _'God.'_

Callie pulled away a little and gazed at the beautiful sight in front of her. Blue eyes stared back at her. Soft music was playing but they couldn't hear anything. They both moved on impulse. They were only a breath apart. Their hearts were beating as one. Arizona placed both of her hands around Callie's neck and finally brought her lips on Callie's.

Electricity ran through their veins. Their hearts stopped the second their lips connected. Their eyes softly closed. All too soon in Callie's opinion, Arizona pulled away. The blonde smirked and lightly bit Callie's bottom lip before fully releasing her. Arizona playfully winked and headed towards to the door where her friends were patiently waiting. She teasingly left Callie to ponder by herself. Callie felt something in one of her pockets. She curiously opened the white paper and her heart skipped a beat before her face broke into a huge grin.

_000196-3893345651_

_- Call me. xxx_

"You look happy," Mark commented while putting around his best friend. Callie had a stupid grin on her face before stating,

"_You bet I am,"_

* * *

Callie Torres had a huge smile on her face when she entered the hospital. The nurses who passed by her shot her confused looks. The known badass orthopedic surgeon was actually smiling. They all had similar thoughts, _'just what is this world coming to?'_

People who had a crush on the badass surgeon felt that they had a chance now, oh but they thought too soon. Callie merely ignored them or didn't hear them. She was thinking about last night or rather she was thinking about a certain blonde. Their dance was.. _wow._

"_I'mma get your heart racing,_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,"_

Callie's train of thought was cut when she heard a very familiar voice. She listened carefully, trying to decipher where that heavenly sound came from. Interns stopped too and turned their heads to find where the singing came from.

Mark Sloan entered the sliding doors of Seattle Grace's hospital and stopped. He had a confused look on his face. Every time he entered the hospital some random nurse would be giving him his coffee by now. He looked at his surroundings and saw almost everyone looking for something. He spotted Callie near the elevator, glued to the floor. He walked up to Callie and touched her shoulder.

"Hey Cal?" Mark asked.

"Sssh.. do you hear that?" Callie whispered.

"Hear wha-" Mark's words died on his throat when he heard a faint but clear voice singing.

"_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,"_

"Just where is that sound coming from?" Callie asked harshly. She was getting crazy until the sound grew louder coming from behind them. They both turned around and saw a teenager wearing jeans and a t-shirt, a portable television in hand. The teenager came to a halt and watched almost everyone looking at her. She raised her eye brow at them. _'What the hell?'_

Callie couldn't formulate sentences at the moment. Her thoughts were blank. She could only hear the music coming from the device that the teenager held in her hands. Her heart started thumping loudly. She had trouble breathing.

"_You make me feel,_

_Like I'm livin' a,_

_Teenage dream!_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep!_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back,"_

"Hey kid, can I see that?" Mark Sloan broke the silence. The teenager eyed him before handing it over. Callie peered from Mark's shoulder and she gasped. _'Arizona?'_

"Isn't this.. but.. how? What.. When.." Mark was at lost. There playing on the screen was the hot blonde they saw last night. _"She _did _have a great voice last night..'_

"_That's the newest single of A.R! Her album is due to come out sometime this week! Make sure to get a copy! Next on our top ten…"_

Callie was at lost. _'Arizona's a singer? Why didn't she tell me? Wait. Why WOULD she tell me? I barely knew her. God. My head is aching with all these questions,'_

"Did you know that she was a singer?" Mark asked while handing the gadget back to the teenager. By handing it meant that Mark threw it at her. She barely caught it. A vicious glare was directed to Mark from the teenager.

"No.." Callie whispered. She mentally cheered for magically getting to voice out words.

"Well.. that's hot. You and her. I want an autograph!" Mark happily exclaimed.

"We'll see," Callie teased. They both went in the elevator and talked about random things. Mark was telling Callie all about Lexie which only Callie just nodded at. Her mind was nowhere near listening. _'A singer.. huh,'_

* * *

"Arizona!" screams from everywhere were echoing. Body guards were all blocking the fans. There was a 'meet and greet' thing going on today. Arizona didn't want to go but her agent kept on saying that it was for her 'image' to her fans. Arizona barely slept last night. After she left Joe's, her friends drove her to New York. They had a birthday party to attend to.

"I promise this is the last batch," Gwen, her ever so loyal agent, whispered.

"It's fine. Just tell me when you'll do this again beforehand," Arizona whispered back before smiling brightly at the fan who wanted her to sign something.

"There you go," Arizona happily stated.

"Could you.. um.. give me a.. hu-hug?" the little girl was almost in the verge of crying. She was really scared that the singer might turn her down. Both Arizona and Gwen had to bite their tongue, resisting on saying 'Awww', Arizona gathered the little girl in her arms and gave a light squeeze before letting the cute child go.

"That was just cute," Gwen smiled. Arizona nodded in response, a smile was on her face too. It was washed away when she heard shouting from outside. They were demanding to go in. A sigh came out of her lips. _'This was going to be a long day,'_

* * *

"Torres! Lunch!" Mark called from the door. Callie was in one of the on call rooms dozing off. She groaned and threw a pillow at him before getting up.

"Oooh, Grumpy Torres," Mark joked with a low voice. He was imitating the big bad wolf and failed miserably.

"Shut up," Callie walked out but not before stepping on one of Mark's foot on her way. "That's for waking me up!" She shouted while walking. A satisfied smirk appeared on her face when she heard Mark cursing. "Hurry up!"

"You stepped on my foot damn it!" Mark eventually caught up to the grinning _friend. _His foot didn't hurt anymore.

"You had it coming," Callie answered back while sticking her tongue out.

"So, Arizona huh?"Mark teased before yelping. Callie stepped on his foot again with much more pressure than before. _'Shit! That hurt!'_

* * *

"Okay. Let's run through the things you have to do today, 1pm you have an interview, 3pm album signing then 6pm, a party at the producer's house and by 10pm you'll record one song to finish up the album, that's about it." Gwen gave back Arizona's phone. She had a habit of installing Arizona's schedule on the singer's phone.

"I haven't slept in weeks Gwen.. can we do this tomorrow?" Arizona pouted. _'Months.. I haven't slept in months..'_

"I know sweetie but you have to do this. I promise by tomorrow you'll get a good day's rest," Gwen managed to form a small smile. It was pulling her strings to see Arizona like this.

"Promise?" Arizona still had a pout on her face.

"Promise," Gwen chuckled. _'She looks cute like that.. stop it. Bad thoughts go away,'_

They soon fell into silence. Both eventually got to the car and continued not talking. Arizona dozed off soon after slightly leaning on Gwen's shoulder. _'I promise Arizona.. you'll get to sleep soon.' _Gwen thought to herself.

Gwen really liked the young blonde. Wait. Who was she kidding here? Like was a lie. 'Like' was the super outstretched lie from the truth. She loved the girl. She was head over heels in love with Arizona that it was suffocating to be around the girl. She couldn't seem to breathe properly. It was sickening. But this sickness was rather welcomed if you ask Gwen. All thoughts were whooshed out of her head when the car came to an abrupt halt. She didn't know what happened next because her line of sight went blank. The last thing she heard was the sound of sirens.

* * *

The cafeteria was rather cramped. Today wasn't that hectic which was a surprise to everyone but that didn't mean they could lay back. Nope. Here in Seattle Grace, something was bound to happen sooner or later. That's why they usually eat or sleep right away when they had free time on their hands. It wasn't that they were stubborn or anything related to that. It was because they _don't _have time to do those later on. They could be stuck in surgery any minute now for all they know.

It was still odd though. Callie hadn't even touched a scalpel today neither did Mark. They say that Doctors shouldn't want to cut but sometimes it was not so bad. It was the urge, the fire, the desire to cut that what gave them more reason to come back the next day. You don't just simply learn things from a book. Sure, it tells you what to do, shows you what parts to cut or what parts to _not _cut, but it's in the OR where you actually _learn_. It's where you actually get to _think. _No matter what the book says, there will be times when the surgery doesn't go as well as what you have planned. It always depends on the patient's body. If they are strong enough to with hold the long hours of being opened up.

Seattle Grace hospital used to rank a position in one of the top 5 best hospitals in the state but somehow they rank.. lower. It was sad when they thought about it. The Doctors who work here were _good. _Like, damn _good. _Derek Shepherd for example, he was a Neuro god. He was magnificent. He.. well he was McDreamy. He would eventually find ways to solve cases he had. He got a tumor that was so big out of one of their colleagues before. He was the best in their opinions.

Then there was Mark Sloan. He may look like a hot guy and he was.. well a manwhore, but he was the best with what he does. He reattaches baby's arms for hell's sake. He was excellent. And we have Callie Torres, a badass orthopedic surgeon. She loves bones. Bones turn her on. She once brought back a man's bones to its correct place. She made people walk. She made the people who accepted that they could never walk again in their whole lives _walk._ So yes, the Doctors in Seattle Grace hospital were damn good.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Cristina Yang waved from the table they usually sat on. It was actually rare for them to eat in the cafeteria. They usually ate in some patient who was almost dying room or in a room with actual dead people in there. Like what they all knew, they didn't usually have time.

Callie and Mark grabbed a couple of their desired food first before sitting down. Callie, as usual, had a chicken meat sandwich and an apple on the side. Mark had a bag of ships on his plate and roast beef stew. They both sat beside each other. It seemed as though Cristina had put 3 tables together. The whole gang was there, except for Derek. He was the chief. He ate in his office.

"Hey guys, knock knock!" Mark excitedly exclaimed in the group. Everyone groaned.

"Not you too," Lexie folded her hands on the table and banged her head.

"Oh, c'mon guys.. knock knock!" Mark tried again, "This one's really funny!"

"Oh shut up, it's too early for this," Cristina was about to say something else when all of them heard sirens from outside. The cafeteria grew quiet until..

"Torres, Sloan, Hunt, Yang.. everyone! I need you all in the pit! There was a big car crash!" Bailey stormed in and called for everyone. The Doctors exchanged confused glances before standing up and hurriedly went to the pit.

"I knew it was too quiet." Callie muttered while putting her scrubs on. When they got outside they were blinded with flashes of cameras. 4 ambulances had arrived already.

"Grey! Get these reporters out of here!" Bailey ordered. Lexie immediately blocked the reporters from taking any further pictures. Callie and Mark headed towards the second ambulance since Owen had the first one already. When the doors opened Callie stopped with wide eyes.

"_Calliope? Didn't think I'd see you here.. wait. Your a doctor?"_

* * *

**A/N : I am mean. I know. :)) I just love cliff hangers. Anyway, review please? The song that was featured here was "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. I recently became attached to this song. Haha. I know right? Until next time. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : A robber went in our house. :| So I'm very sorry for this super late update. Life here has been.. hectic. ANYWAY, we have like no classes tomorrow. \:D/ Still have to go to school but we have no classes. We have Science Fair on Thursday you see.. and we have what we call "Bb. Agham" I don't know if you guys know that, but.. oh well. :))**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, story alerted and added this to their favorite story list. Like OMG. I love you guys. :")**

* * *

"_Calliope? You work here?"_

Brown eyes widened in shock with the person standing before her. She thought that she wouldn't get the chance to see her again. It was a surprise, in Callie's opinion, a pleasant surprise. The huge smile that plastered on her face was enough. She was about to say something but..

"Torres! What are you doing? Get going! We have more ambulances that are coming!" Bailey interrupted her.

"I'll find you later, Arizona," was what Callie said to the blonde before she went inside the hospital.

Blue eyes followed the Latina's movements before she was out of her sight. A sigh escaped her lips before a thought struck. She immediately looked for Gwen, glancing everyone who was around her.

"Excuse me miss, are you hurt?" a sweet voice asked beside her.

"Um, no. I'm looking for someone." Arizona talked back in a polite matter before looking around again.

"Who? If you want you could come in the waiting room and I'll tell you when I see her," the same voice whispered beside her. Sighing, Arizona turned and faced the blonde haired girl.

"That would be great," Arizona answered back.

"Okay, follow me. I'm Dr. Lexie Grey by the way. And you are?" Lexie asked with a soft smile. _'She looks familiar.. Oh well.'_

Arizona was about to reply when she remembered what Gwen used to tell her. She shouldn't tell her real name easily. "I'm.. Arizona Ro—bivix, I'm looking for my.. friend, Gwen. She was in the car accident," _'Smooth Arizona.. smooth,'_

"Okay! I'll be back. Sit here for a while." was Lexie's reply before she left.

The blonde looked around her. _'Wow. I should come and visit Seattle more often,' _The hospital was big and it looked nice. It was actually rare for her to see hospitals like this. There was this one time when her brother was in the hospital and she had to visit, she looked like a kid inside a candy store.

She was busy. She was always busy. Ever since Gwen found her singing in one of the bars, she never had time for herself let alone sleep for that matter. It was like her body was used to not sleeping already, but there were times that she did almost faint with her lack of resting.

She was twenty-one when Gwen found her. She was with her friends in a bar singing their hearts out when suddenly someone tapped on the room they were in..

* * *

_FLASHBACK._

_*Tap. Tap. Tap.*_

"_Hey Ari? Do you hear that tapping sound?" Teddy Altman, one of her best friends, asked her._

"_What sound?"_

"_Listen.."_

…_*Tap. Tap. Tap.*_

"_Where's that coming from?" Joanne, her girlfriend, asked everyone in the room._

"_I don't know too," was what Tina replied._

"_OH MY GOD! OPEN THE DOOR!" a girl screamed just from outside the door. All of them looked quizzically at each other before Arizona, indeed, opened the door._

"_Finally!"_

"_Just who are you?" Arizona asked, eyeing up the girl._

"_Your long lost manager!"_

_END FLASHBACK._

* * *

Arizona let a quiet chuckle escape from her lips before sighing again. Many things happened after that. It was all thanks to Gwen that she got into the music business in the first place. _'I hope she's okay..'_

"Ms. Robivix? I found her."

* * *

**A/N : It's short, I know. Just wanted you guys to know that I'm not leaving this story unfinished. :D Review please? :) I will update Impending Fate by tomorrow. :)**


End file.
